


Take Me Home

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coda, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Making Up, Mentions of Gordon, Missing Scene, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between the fight about G*rdon's money and the scene outside the portacabin where Aaron invites Robert to a theme park, they make up and they make up well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> First Robron smut. Had to happen eventually! Written all in one go in the early hours so excuse any mistakes!

This time, Robert doesn't dare prop up the bar at the Woolie. Instead, he keeps to himself in a corner table nursing the same pint he’s had for an hour, staring it at emptily instead of actually drinking it. 

That’s how he is when Aaron spots him out of the corner of his eye, returning from an afternoon run after giving himself a break from the Scrapyard. His brain is still torturing him over Gordon’s money and funeral but after sweating it out in the fresh air, his mind is a little clearer for the time being. He glances at Robert more fully, taking in his utterly miserable expression and body language, and shakes his head to himself, chewing his lip. His boyfriend hasn’t even looked up once, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings, stuck in his own little bubble of negative emotions. 

Aaron walks around the bar, pulls himself a pint, then wanders over to Robert’s lonely table, swaying awkwardly in front of it and indicating towards an empty seat with his glass. 

“Can I…?” He asks, trailing off.

The interruption catches Robert’s attention, causing the blonde to look up as if snapping out of a trance and blink a few times. Then he nods minutely. 

“Yeah,” he murmurs, and even though he still seems out of sorts and wounded from Aaron’s venomous words, he cannot take his eyes off the other man for even a second. It’s a gravitational pull. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Robert gazes at Aaron like all of life’s secrets are hidden in the faint lines of his forehead and each soft, individual lash framing the eyes Robert wishes he could wake up to every morning, the deep blue depths he fell head-first into without the fear that he might drown. Aaron fixes his stare on his own drink, thinking of what to say next. 

“Listen,” he begins quietly, and flickers his eyes up to Robert’s. “I get it, alright? I get why you wanted to encourage me to have the money. It’s the same reason I encouraged Liv; to have a better life, to get some good out of a horrible nightmare that’s finally over.” 

Robert listens and swallows the lump in his throat, nodding along to agree that yes, that is why he said what he said. 

“I’m a hypocrite for getting mad at you wanting the same for me as I wanted for Liv, but I’m also a grown man and she’s just a kid. She’s smart and capable, yeah, but she’s still just a little girl, Robert. My baby sister who I need to look out for, who’s been through so much in such a short life,” Aaron explains, eyes watering. “I needed to help her make this decision, and it’s a way of securing a better future for her that I can’t guarantee her own my own - and I’m responsible for her now, so I need to do that. But me? I have a business, I’m earning my own money, and I don’t feel like I need to take what he left. It would hang over me more than it’d benefit me, yeah?” He finishes softly, raising his eyebrows and waiting for a response. 

Understanding of course, Robert nods again and holds Aaron’s gaze. “As long as you’re happy - you _and_ Liv - then so am I. Watching either of you go through any more pain is the last thing I want, along with us arguing.” 

The last four words cause Aaron to wince slightly and he sighs, shuffling his chair closer to Robert’s. 

“I’m sorry for the things I said,” Aaron apologises sincerely, reaching a hand out to rest on Robert’s arm where it lies on the table in front of them. “I really am, Robert. You’ve been there through all of this and I just dismissed it in a second like it meant nothing when really…well—” He pauses, smiling, eyes twinkling. “—it means everything. _You_ mean everything.” 

Robert kisses him faster than he can blink; a small, soft press of their lips. He’s dimly aware it’s their first kiss in public and pleasantly surprised to find it’s not the big, terrifying event it would be - the world keeps turning, people continue drinking and conversing, and he doubts anyone even acknowledged their little reconciliation in the corner of the pub. It buzzes in the back of Robert’s mind that this is it now, he’s finally, openly in love with another man and comfortable enough with himself to bare that love to all. At the forefront though are thoughts of holding Aaron in bed tonight, being allowed the comfort of his embrace and the lulling, soothing scent of him. 

Aaron’s eyes are slightly wider with surprise, but then he softens again. “Do you…wanna take these through to the back?” He asks, and it’s as if he read Robert’s mind. 

He’s met with a warm, accepting smile.

* 

They decide on the privacy of Aaron’s room, taking advantage of Chas being in town and Liv being at school meaning they have the place practically to themselves (if they ignore the room full of punters downstairs). Their drinks are quickly forgotten, standing on Aaron’s bedside drawers and overlooking the pair as they take off their shoes and jackets and settle on the bed together.

Facing each other, heads on pillows, Robert speaks first. “I’m sorry I seem to keep crossing the line, Aaron,” he mumbles. “I just want to look after you.” 

“I know you do,” he answers gently. “It’s a learning curve, init? All relationships have ‘em. I guess we’re still new to this - actually dealing with feelings, being honest, being…” 

“A couple?” Robert supplies, slightly shy.

“Yeah,” Aaron responds with a grin. “Boyfriends? Partners? Whatever you’re comfortable with really. I don’t mind either way.” 

The mention of ‘boyfriends’ has the older man’s cheeks heating up a little, reddening bashfully. He shrugs, aiming for nonchalance but failing to disguise his true reaction. “I like ‘boyfriends’ but maybe ‘partners’ when we’re working,” he suggests around a stubborn smile.

“Yeah?” Aaron replies, shuffling closer on the bed, closing the already small space between their bodies. With a tip of his head forward their lips meet again, and a relieved, content sigh escapes them both as soon as they part with foreheads resting together.

“Yeah,” Robert echoes, and kisses Aaron again. 

What starts as a gentle, unhurried meeting of mouths soon builds into something with more heat behind it, the odd little bite trailing after kisses and moans spilling into the hot breath mingling between their faces, some swallowed up by the other. It’s the furthest they've been in a long time, since becoming a couple, and the significance of it weighs heavy on both their bones whilst simultaneously setting them on fire. It’s like they have a second first time for everything - Aaron dropping his lips to a particular freckle on Robert’s neck, Robert tracing fingertips down Aaron’s back, sharing this much intensity and this much promise of more, more, more. 

“Are you sure?” Robert whispers against Aaron’s lips, because they both know what’s happening and he needs total consent, complete confirmation and reassurance that what they’re about to do is okay again. He pulls back and meets his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I’m sure,” Aaron replies confidently, nudging his nose against Robert’s. “I trust ya and I want this. Want _you_.” He’s smiling from ear to ear, peppering kisses over the constellations of freckles that litter Robert’s nose and cheeks. 

Nodding, Robert dives back in for another scorching kiss. A little jolt hits him when their tongues touch, hot shivers crackling at his lower back before shooting up his spine. Aaron licks along his lower lip and Robert gasps, arching closer and letting out a guttural moan when Aaron’s hands find their way to his short hair and tug a couple of times.

Naturally, their bodies gravitate together until every inch of them is touching, legs tangled together and hands desperately wandering wherever they can reach. Those hands turn deft, fingers making short work of shirts and trousers and socks until only underwear remains, a layer of vulnerability and nervousness.

“Mmm,” Robert hums as Aaron kisses him soundly, leading the kiss as he scrapes light fingernails up and down Robert’s back. It’s an action he knows Robert likes and it never fails to draw out blissful sighs. The sighs turn to more moans when Aaron lowers his hands and slips them beneath Robert’s pants, squeezing at his soft bum and drawing their lower halves together. Their crotches touch, cotton-covered bulges brushing against each other. 

Aaron lets out a soft hiss at the small amount of pressure, immediately feeling a rush of warmth to his belly. He needs to feel it again and so repeats the action, this time also bucking his hips forwards in time. It’s heaven and Aaron drops his face to Robert’s neck, beard brushing the sensitive skin as their hips rock together slowly, creating a delicious friction.

The sensation of Aaron’s facial hair against Robert’s neck combined with the achingly deliberate grinding of their cocks is more than enough to make Robert’s bare toes curl into the soft blue duvet covering Aaron’s bed. When Aaron sucks a bruise onto the pale skin of his neck, his senses reach overload. 

Attempting to regain a little composure, Robert flips them quickly but carefully, the double bed creaking a little under their weight. The manoeuvre results in him smiling mischievously down at the bemused brunette. Robert gives him a wink which is definitely more awkward than it is sexy, but it makes Aaron laugh and scrunch up his nose so it’s decidedly worth it. 

When Robert drops determined lips to Aaron’s throat, all laughter fades away. He grazes his teeth there and then trails lips across, mouthing at Aaron’s collarbones and dipping his tongue into their hollows. Lower then, laving attention to Aaron’s dusky nipples until they’re hardened buds and Aaron’s toes are the ones curling against his bed covers this time. 

Lower still, kissing down Aaron’s stomach, nipping at hipbones and nosing into the happy trail of soft, brown hairs that disappear beneath grey boxer briefs. Robert kisses Aaron’s cock through the thin material, mouths at the head, but then moves away in favour of attaching his lips to his left inner thigh. He leaves a mark which he kisses once, then moves to the right and repeats, not missing the delighted goosebumps he raises on Aaron’s skin. 

“Tease,” Aaron complains gruffly. 

Robert looks up at his face and smirks, pleased with himself. “You love it,” he replies, then whilst maintaining eye contact, slowly lowers his mouth back to Aaron’s cock, still covered. He watches Aaron’s lips quiver, the glaze cover his eyes instantly. It’s transfixing and Robert wants to see that look on Aaron’s face intensified and multiplied by a hundred. He wants to show him euphoria.

He peels off Aaron’s underwear in one swift motion, his cock bobbing. When he takes it in hand, it’s all too familiar. Memories of rushed fumbles and secret hotel breaks come flooding back but he casts them out, only focussing on here and now and making his boyfriend feel as good as possible. Gently, he takes the head into his mouth, sucking softly at first and swirling his head around the tip. Almost immediately, Aaron’s hands find their way to his hair, their natural resting spot when he’s doing this to him. The bitter saltiness is a taste he’s missed and craved and it bursts against his tongue, musky and tangy and all together _Aaron_. It makes Robert’s stomach twist excitedly, his own cock tight in his pants and throbbing from lack of attention. 

Aaron watches his cock disappear further into Robert’s mouth and he can no longer keep looking if he wants to last so instead he lets his eyes roll back and scrapes his nails against Robert’s scalp. He can’t help the minute canting of his hips as Robert sucks and swallows, bobbing his head and creating such a mind-numbing heat and wetness around him. It’s overwhelming and electrifying and all too quickly the crescendo builds. 

“Robert, I’m—” He gasps out. 

The blonde knows what he’s trying to say and keeps going, placing a warm, hand reassuringly against Aaron’s hip, thumb stroking along the soft skin.

With a shudder and a low moan, a few seconds later Aaron comes. Robert swallows and strokes him gently through his orgasm until he’s too sensitive to the touch and he crawls back up the bed to Aaron’s side.

Aaron takes Robert’s face in his with a smile, brushing both his thumbs over a clean-shaven jaw as he gives him a tender kiss. When he pulls back, he sits up a little and leaves Robert slightly confused until he catches on, watching Aaron reach across to his bedside drawers and pull out an almost-full bottle of lube and a condom. He hands them to Robert and swallows nervously.

“Just double-checking… You’re sure?” Robert asks again. 

“I’m sure,” Aaron replies with a small twinkle, then he lets his eyes wander down the expanse of Robert’s freckle-covered body and snags his fingers in the waistband of Robert’s pants. He uses the grip to pull Robert closer, murmuring low against his lips. “Get these off. I want you.”

Keen to oblige, Robert shimmies out of his pants as Aaron settles himself back against his pillows, shoving one under his hips for comfort and ease and bending his legs at the knees. He smiles again as he watches Robert thoughtfully warm up the bottle of lube between his big hands so it won’t be as cold against his skin. It’s just another little reason he loves this man. 

Carefully, Robert begins to work Aaron open, wet fingers teasing, massaging, stretching. In sync with his movements he presses affectionate, open-mouthed kisses to Aaron’s tummy as he goes from one finger to two, to three, scissoring them slowly and watching the expressions of ecstasy and slight pain cross Aaron’s features. He never moves his eyes away, watching for any signs of worrying discomfort, always ready to stop if it ever becomes too much. But Aaron tips his head back, exposing his stubbly throat, and moans lowly.

For Aaron, it burns beautifully. It’s achingly, gorgeously familiar to have Robert with him like this again, worshipping the most intimate parts of him. It’s been so long and he can already feel himself slowly beginning to swell again. It’s overwhelming and not enough at the same time, but that’s always been Robert’s effect on him: He always leaves him wanting _more_.

“Please,” Aaron begs quietly, pushing against Robert’s fingers. 

Robert responds with a deep, dizzying kiss before replying. “Positive?” 

“I’m ready,” Aaron murmurs, stealing another heady kiss. 

With concentration but ease, Robert rolls on his condom and smiles when Aaron takes his cock in hand gently, guiding it to his entrance. The brunette hooks his legs around his boyfriend’s waist and then, with a searing slowness, Robert sinks home inch by inch. His jaw slackens from the tight, scorching heat engulfing him and he takes a hold of Aaron’s hips to ground himself. 

Aaron makes a strained sound after a minute of stillness. “Move,” he groans out, trying to bear down as best he can, desperate for this, for more still. 

Meeting Aaron in a kiss, Robert begins with a steady rhythm, each thrust making his pelvis and the fronts of his thighs meet Aaron’s skin. Every time he pulls out almost fully only to sheath himself completely again, Aaron cries out a little more, breath hitching when Robert supplies a roll of his hips or a random sharper, shorter thrust. 

Eventually - which happens quite soon - the controlled pace isn't enough for either of them. Their kisses turn messy until they resort to hiding sweaty faces against each other’s bodies and their hips buck frantically, movements erratic. They let out muffled moans of intense pleasure, chasing their orgasms, holding onto each other for absolute dear life. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Robert gasps a second later, hips stuttering to a halt as his cock jerks and spasms deep within Aaron, and feeling Robert is enough for Aaron to find his second release, coming hard and completely untouched this time. They both see stars, squeezing their eyes shut and riding it out together.

When they come down from their highs, Robert pulls out, soft now. He carefully pulls off the condom, ties it and bins it, and grabs the baby wipes he knows Aaron keeps in the drawer too - he uses them to wipe off grease and dirt when the lazy git can’t be arsed to get a shower.

It’s sticky between their bodies and Robert cleans them up quickly before returning to Aaron’s side where they lie utterly blissed-out and sated together, lazily stroking at each other’s arms and backs and occasionally dropping kisses to random patches of skin. It’s calm and tranquil, the air around the a million times lighter than it’s been in a long, long time. 

Robert sighs and kisses Aaron’s bare chest before tucking himself against the side of Aaron’s body, smiling when the younger man’s arm instantly folds around him. “I love you,” he whispers, too spent to fully realise the weight of this proclamation or feel the suspense of waiting for a possible reciprocation. 

Instead he feels nothing but tired elatedness when Aaron kisses his forehead and sleepily says, “I love you,” in return. 


End file.
